


First/Love

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: Just my version of their first time together.





	First/Love

It was the perfect kind of summer evening. Warm breezes stirred the trees, full of singing cicadas, and pushed pink and purple clouds through the darkening sky. All of Karakura Town seemed relaxed, at ease. Through her whole neighborhood were sounds of kids running, smells of barbecue, and a sense of nostalgia being forged. Every step she took was easy, light, as if she could float away. 

 Beside her, even ever-serious Ichigo seemed calm. Between them, their entwined fingers fit like key and lock. His thumb absently stroked hers as they made their way to her house. They’d been together for a while, long enough for it to feel normal. Walks like this, quiet and peaceful, were already a staple of their relationship. He walked her home almost every day, and left her with a sweet kiss goodbye. Kissing him was wonderful each and every time. Soft, gentle, loving, unassumptive… and short. He was such a gentlemen, she wondered if he’d ever try for more, or even ask for it. 

 “Probably not.” Rukia had advised her. “He acts tough, but on the inside he’s shy and way too self conscious to put the moves on you without a lot of encouragement.” Her face flushed both then and now. He wasn’t the only shy one. She wasn’t sure she had it in her to try for more, or even ask. But she was sure she’d be ready, and welcome it when he tried. Or maybe even… just maybe she was a little impatient for that day. 

 “I had a lot of fun today.” He said as they approached her front gate. 

 “Me too.” She smiled. 

 “We should do this again before summer ends.” They faced one another, holding both hands. 

 “Of course.” She agreed. 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He came half a step closer, just enough for their chests to touch. 

 “Of course.” She repeated, closing her eyes as he leaned down. One hand cupped her neck and drew her into a kiss. The tiny breath he let out before pressing his lips to hers sent tingles all through her face. Little sparks prickled her lips, spreading from the center out to the corners of her mouth and in until they tickled her teeth. She wanted to lick her teeth, her lips,  _his_  lips,  _his_  teeth. Anxious tremors spread from her heart to her lungs and up her neck, making her shudder under his hand. And just like that he was moving away, threatening to take all this sweet sensation with him. 

 Without thinking, she followed his movement, refusing to part their lips. She let go of his hand, taking hold of his shirt instead with both hands. Their lips pressed harder together, spreading the sparks to her jaw. Ichigo faltered, she could feel the surprise in his posture. Maybe it was uncertainty. Panic chilled her stomach. Maybe she’d gone too far, maybe he didn’t want this. Then he pushed back, chasing all her insecurity away. His hand moved around her hip to the small of her back, pulling her close, closer than they’d ever been. Their bodies molded much like their lips, his hips held against hers, his chest, his arms. 

 She felt like she was falling. He was leaning over her, bending her slightly back, forcing her body tighter against his. Maybe it was more like spinning. Maybe it was both. When his lips parted, hers went too. The taste of his breath made her weak. His lips closed again, meeting hers at a new angle, only to open again, and come together with more intensity. Each movement deepened the sensation of falling, of spinning. Her arms locked around his neck, clinging to his steadying presence in the swirling world around them. 

 His tongue brushed her lower lip so briefly it must have been an accident. Her stomach flipped, causing her to inhale sharply. He did it again, tasting her in a slow pull. She felt his hips shift against hers. No, wait, the movement was too small, too singular.  _Is that his…?_  A chill ran down her neck clear to the base of her spine. Another twitch and she was sure. An unfamiliar heat pooled between her legs with a pang of fearful excitement. Ichigo’s mouth closed around her lower lip, barely sucking, and running his tongue over it again. 

 When he released, air rushed in to her lungs. Had she been holding her breath this whole time? His mouth hovered less than an inch from hers, drawing shallow shaky breaths. Slowly, her eyes opened to find his staring back at her, hooded and shining. 

 “Do you…” She could barely manage a whisper. “Do you want to come inside?” 

 “… Yeah.” The syllable was low, gravelly, and it sent her head spinning all over again.

* * *

 

Ichigo held a special kind of disdain for guys who pressured their girlfriends into sex. Even though he tended not to associate with the kind of guys that would, just hearing about it pissed him off. Sure, he wanted to see what the hype was about, but he couldn’t imagine being so selfish or disrespectful, even by accident. So, when they started dating, he made a point never to bring it up. 

That isn’t to say he avoided the topic or refused to talk about it. He just refused to be the one to bring it up. If she was comfortable talking about it, he would match her as best he could. If their relationship got to the point that she wanted it to be more physical, he was ready. But he would not, would not, push her there. She was so reserved, he knew she might never be able to express that kind of want even if she felt it. And that was fine too. The future is too uncertain to say if they would last forever, but one thing he never wanted to become was a regret. 

So when Orihime invited him inside that day, his mind started racing as fast as his heart.

* * *

 

Orihime forgot how to breathe after she asked that loaded question she couldn’t believe she asked. She couldn’t believe he said ‘yeah’ in such a knowing way. Her hands shook as she led him inside, so much that she didn’t notice his doing the same. They slipped out of their shoes, she hung up her key, and they faced each other again. 

_Let’s not talk about it. She pleaded silently. Please, let’s not be awkward. It doesn’t have to be perfect, but if it gets awkward I think I’ll just die._  As if he read her mind, Ichigo leaned in again as if they hadn’t stopped. They held each other closer than they’d ever dared before and sank into kiss after heated kiss.  _Of course…_  she relaxed, sighing through her nose.  _This is Ichigo. I’m always safe with him…_

* * *

Ichigo felt her soften in his arms. The anxiety ran out of her, allowing their bodies to mold together. He swept his tongue over her lower lip again, not sure if he was doing it right, but reassured by the way her breath hitched. He was sure she could feel the stirring below his belt, but she didn’t shy away. In fact, the minute shifting of her hips seemed a bit like she was trying to agitate him more. Or maybe she didn’t realize what she was doing. God, it was so hard to decipher around how high she made him. He let his hands drift down to her backside, testing again how she would react to an action that could be innocuous… or not. The response of her tongue sliding between his lips could only be encouraging. He felt back up the curve of her hips until his thumbs slipped under the hem of her blouse. Orihime shuddered at the skin contact and ran her hands up his chest to his collar. He was sure she’d push him away. Instead, her trembling fingers undid the top button of his shirt. Heat flared through his body and his eyes snapped open. He leaned away to find her staring back at him, eyes full of nervous questions. 

“Can we… uh…” Ichigo’s eyes flicked uncertainly towards the futon.

* * *

It was different lying down. Their bodies felt closer and suddenly they had to worry about what to do with their legs and how to fold their arms so it wasn’t uncomfortable. But their kisses burned hotter and he pulled her leg over his hip and she undid every button on his shirt. She felt his heart pounding under the smooth planes of his chest. When he pulled his shirt off and moved to do the same for hers, she was suddenly glad for the rapidly diminishing light. Then again her blush was so bright it might have lit the whole room. 

It was different with bare skin. Every bit of contact came with a shower of sparks followed by more heat than she could have imagined. She felt so soft pressed against the firm ridge of his abs and the tense cords of his arms. It was worst when he used his fingertips, stroking her arm, or her side. Or maybe it was worst when he used his whole hand, palm tentatively cupping her breast over her bra. His other hand traced up her spine. It made her jump, arching into him. Some determined fiddling and her bra came undone. 

Their lips parted for a moment, his eyes asking a silent “is this ok?” She shrugged out of the straps, set it aside with her shirt, and led his hand back to where it was. His eyes drifted down to where he gave her breast an exploratory squeeze. When his thumb brushed over her nipple it caused her to make a sound that even she didn’t expect.

* * *

Ichigo could have played with her boobs for hours. Seriously. Sure, he was fascinated by a body part he didn’t have, how they were somehow soft and firm at the same time and just felt really good in his hands. But the thing that caused a real reaction was the sounds she made. Like a hum or a whimper, or sometimes a choked little moan. She was so self conscious that she cinched her eyes shut and tried to keep quiet, and that was actually fine with him. When she lost control and let something slip he knew he was doing it right. 

It got better when she let him roll her on her back and use his mouth. Her skin tasted almost sweet, earthy, and salty with sweat. Tonguing her nipples was just one of those things he gathered he was supposed to do that didn’t make sense until he did it. She went crazy, sighing and gasping and clutching the sheets. It was getting hard to ignore the tightness in his pants. Opening them relieved at least some of the pressure, but it still bordered on painful. He figured by the way she was rubbing her thighs together that Orihime was feeling the tension in her own way. 

He undid her pants slowly, offering her plenty of time to tell him to stop. She didn’t. Instead, she lifted her hips and let him slide them down her hips and set them aside. He could see little more than her silhouette in the faint light, but that was more than enough. Letting out a shaky breath, he ran his hands up her thighs. They were soft and warm like the rest of her, but in that moment they felt like the only real thing he’d ever touched.

* * *

Orihime found the line of his iliac curve with her fingertips and followed it to his waistband. Below that, the muscles converged rapidly to a point she was curious to find. It didn’t seem right that he made her feel so much and she hadn’t yet had an opportunity to do the same for him. 

“H-hold on.” He patted each of his pockets in search of his wallet and retrieved the foil packet from inside. It was slightly more awkward for him to shift out of his pants, but he managed and sat back to open the wrapper. She wondered how long he’d been carrying it, but decided quickly that she didn’t want to know. She was just glad he was prepared. Part of her had an instinct to look away, but curiosity got the better of her. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch. It was hard to decipher if the flip in her stomach was nervous or excited. Not that she had much to compare to, but he was bigger than she expected. His length became clear as he rolled the condom on, illustrated by his strokes even if she couldn’t see clearly. 

Sure, people made jokes and comments that made it seem like big was a good thing, but relative to what? Back in high school some of her friends had passed around a magazine article talking about first times. Mostly it talked about anatomy she didn’t really understand, but the main takeaway was that a girl’s first time was rarely comfortable and sometimes painful if he did it wrong.   
Ichigo crawled back on top of her. Their bodies molded as his weight settled and he placed a hungry kiss on her lips. Suddenly she wasn’t sure about this anymore. It was too real with him between her legs like that. He stroked down her thighs, brought her knees up around his hips, shifted, and-

“Wait.” She went rigid. 

“Orihime?” Half his weight disappeared. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m sorry, but-” She covered her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry, I just need a minute. I’ve never done this before and I…” She choked on the last part. 

“Hey, don’t apologize, ok?” He moved her hands gently away from her face and smoothed her hair back. “It’s… it’s my first time too.” 

“R-really?” Relief washed over her.  _Of course… this is Ichigo… I’m always safe with him._

“Yeah… we won’t do anything you don’t want to, ok?” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 

“Ok…” Tears spilled down her face.  _I can’t believe I thought he might get mad… I can’t believe I doubted him at all. This is Ichigo… my Ichigo…_

“Ack! Orihime, why are you crying?!” He exclaimed. “Am I hurting you?!” 

“What? No!” She insisted, frantically wiping her eyes. “I’m fine, I just… I’m so happy we could share this moment…” It sounded cornier than she meant it to. 

“… Me too.” He said warmly, kissing her again. “You tell me when you’re ready, ok?” 

“Ok…” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. They started at the beginning, building from tender to passionate kisses. Their tongues crossed and their hands roamed, the heat and the tension built end over end until they were breathless. His hips ground against hers and it felt good in ways she didn’t expect. It felt right, all of it felt right again.   
“Ichigo… I’m ready…” She shifted, trying to get back to the position they were in before. 

“You’re sure?” He rocked back, pressing the tip against her entrance. All the language people used to describe it was so harsh, but it was softer than she imagined as he parted her lower lips. 

“Yes…” His fingers laced with hers in one hand while the other held steady at her hip. Pressure came on as he pushed deeper. After a certain point she felt full, stretched, and yes, a little uncomfortable. He went slow, backing away if she winced and going on only when she relaxed again. It probably took a couple minutes, but he finally sheathed himself completely inside her and they shared an unsteady breath.

* * *

Ichigo watched her face carefully as he pulled out. It didn’t seem to hurt her, but he still took his time on the second stroke, then the third and fourth and so on. Every inch of her heat felt amazing along his shaft, twisting something deep in his core, but he couldn’t really enjoy it until he knew she was too. Eventually she didn’t flinch when he filled her, she just sighed and her mouth fell open slightly. A few seconds of watching her face contort into something like pleasure and he was ready to come undone. 

“Orihime…” He breathed. “Can I… can I please go faster?” 

“Yes…” She whimpered. “Please, yes, Ichigo…” 

“Ohhh… thank you…” He started thrusting in earnest, rolling his hips to better feel her inner contours. “You feel so good…” Hearing the desperate ring in his own voice only made it worse. His hand left her hip to twist in her hair, angling her into another burning kiss. Her legs locked around his hips, which changed their angle more than either of them expected. She moaned against his mouth and it vibrated right down to that knot in his core. He didn’t last much longer. Being so wrapped up in her was more than he could take no matter how badly he wanted to do more for her. Untangling their bodies was difficult, simply because neither of them had any desire to let go.    
  
Later, after some clumsy cleanup, she curled up against him under the covers and sighed. It was such a soft, contented sound and it said so much. All his fears of becoming a regret disappeared. Instead, he felt closer to her than he’d ever felt to anyone before.


End file.
